grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Boyariffic/Season 3 episode ideas
These are just my fan-made ideas for season 3 ideas. *Grojband goes to Japan - Kin and Kon go on vacation to their hometown. The two of them are allowed to bring one friend along each so hey choose Corey and Laney so that they can have the whole band together. They plan on playing music in Japan and making their band famous in Japan. However, when they get there, they see that Kim and Konnie happen to have come to their hometown at the same time too and they brought along Carrie and Lenny, having had the same idea. They both get into a huge battle of the bands, but there's one problem is Grojband has no lyrics and Trina is all the way back in Peaceville. Will Grojband be able to write a new song before the battle of the bands, or will The Newmans be the ones who go down in Japanese music history? *Separate Ways - After having his band break up and not being able to plot to destroy the world anymore, G'ORB has no idea what to do with his life anymore. The other orbs have all gone their separate ways and gotten new jobs of their own. T'ORB has gotten accepted into a college university, Z'ORB has a job at Pancake Barney's Pancake Barn, and N'ORB is now going solo with the music career and she has become a famous pop singer. However, G'ORB is still jobless and he needs Grojband's help with getting his life set back on track. *All You Need is Lore - Kin has invented a machine that will bring all of his and Kon's Rock Lores to reality. However, things go bad when the Rocklympian gods seek vengeance on Peaceville and try to take it over. Is is possible that the band get the gods to go back to Mt. Rocklympus and if so, how will they be able to do it? *Pirated Music - Captain Tighty Whitey, Shaven Beard, and Barnacle Tim want to start up their own band and so they steal all of Grojband's instruments and all of the other musical instruments in Peaceville. The only way for Grojband to get their instruments back is the beat them in a battle of the bands, but they don't have any musical instruments and as always, a lack of lyrics. *House of Kon-Gress - Peaceville is holding a contest and the winner gets to be mayor of Peaceville for a day. Kon and Trina are the two finalists and Kon wins but things don't go to well with Kon as the mayor, and Peaceville is on the break of getting destroyed. How will Grojband be able to get out of this one? *The Newmans - An episode that revolves around an adventure with The Newmans instead of Grojband. Carrie books a gig at Disco Barney's Nightclub and she gets her band ready to play there in attempt to make their band a bigger and better band than Grojband. The only problem is, they don't have lyrics. Will The Newmans be able to get lyrics in time for their gig or will Grojband keep their title of the more superior band? *One-Piece Kit - This whole episode will be a parody on the One Piece series. Kon was reading a book of Rock Lores and sees a story about a legendary drum called the One-Piece Kit. A drum that is so magical and amazing, that it only needs one piece to it to make it play any kind of drum music perfectly. He then becomes destined to find and when when he tells Corey, he goes insane and obsesses over it and he immediately dedicates his life to becoming a pirate and he gets help from Captain Tighty Whitey, Shaven Beard, and Barnacle Tim to help turn his band into a pirate crew so they can all find the One-Piece Kit and become the ultimate band. Category:Blog posts